dying_dynastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr
Zephry is a mature Shadow Walker hatchling played by Dotzrus. Personality From Zephry's character sheet. "Zephyr is a very friendly dragon who seems to grow a bond to anyone who is or acts kindly to him or others around that person. He will frequently turn invisible and follow people around and only reappear if he wants to talk to them or if they call his name. To most others, he usually remains invisible unless he feels he can trust the people around him. He never had any close friends so he is comfortable moving from place to place and relocating. He perceives the world as an open book while he takes every opportunity to enjoy it. He tries to lighten the mood when others around him are upset, even if he doesn't know them. If Zephyr himself falls in a bad mood, it is hard to break him out of it. He is both naive and easily manipulated because of his lack of contact with others. Zephyr's goal in life to be surrounded by people he could call a family. Mostly, he is curious and adventurous, but he becomes easily afraid when alone or when put in a fight or flight situation." History From Zephyr's character sheet. "Zephyr was hatched in an egg orphanage with no idea of who his parents were. Because of this, he always looked to any adult for guidance and acceptance. This made him seem childish and extremely dependent. In reality, he can mature when he needs to. He ran away from the orphanage when he found out that his parents left him and vowed to find a new family on his own. He found what he needed to survive and wandered Skull Isle for his own little adventure. He learned how to use his power to turn invisible and return to visible form. While enjoying the festivities, he plans to go to the celebration to meet new people and maybe find his parents." Fractious Unity Zephyr entered the festival and immediately decided he wanted to give a gift to Samhain for her leadership over the Skull Isles. He collected a shiny orange and black rock and placed it in a small bag he "found". While invisble, he walked up to Sam, headbutted her in the side, dropped the bag in front of her, and then backed away as he waited for a response. However, Nicholas and Asterius, being ancient and able to tell when a Shadow Walker is nearby, spotted Zephyr and began conversing with him. Zephyr, although shy, enjoyed Aster's kinda words and Nick's gift of a golden flower made from magic. However, when Samhain spat at Zephyr and marched off without taking the bag, Zephyr dropped the golden flower he was given, that he also had said he'd never forget, and stared off after Samhain. Nick, disgusted that Zephyr would forget his gift so easily, destoryed the flower and walked off. Once Zephyr saw Nick destroy the flower, he curled up into a ball and cried. Once the earthquakes began, Zephyr watched Aster take to the sky and followed her. After several minutes of flying, Zephyr decided to head to the Skull Isles. He arrived at this home island and feel relieved that he was no longer in danger. Powers and Abilities Besides being able to turn "invisible" like any other Shadow Walker, Zephyr has no special abilities. Relationships Samhain Pagan: Zephyr seems to view Sam as a great leader. He appreciates what she does for her island, and wishes to show his gratitude. He does not understand why she did not accept his gift and is sure she is angry at him for it. Nicolas Rejouissance: Zephyr wasn't sure to think about Nick at first. However, when gifted the golden flower, Zephyr was in awe. It wasn't only until after the flower was destroyed did Zephyr think poorly of Nick. He doesn't think of him as a bad person, but is instead ignorant as to why Nick destroyed the flower. Asterius Petra: Zephyr views Aster as a kind person. He appreciated her soft words and followed her when the earthquakes began.